Match Made In Heaven
by miszfreya84
Summary: Hermione and Draco had arranged marriage.
1. Scene 1: The News

Scene 1: The news

"What? Arranged marriage? You must be kidding!"

"You're 29, single, and desperately available… and you don't appear to have any relationship for like, 20 years… I think why not."

"And who exactly is this guy? And why does he even agree with this nonsense?" Hermione stared at her mother. "Oh my God. He must be very _very_ ugly."

"No. Actually, he's very good-looking and a very busy man. His family wanted this marriage."

"A workaholic."

"Yeah, well… look who's talking."

"Mom, I'm not gonna do this."

"We'll see. He'll be coming in 2 months time."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. Scene 2: 2 months later

Scene 2: 2 months later

"I know you hated the idea… but that doesn't mean you have to make yourself ugly just to make a point." Her mother was fuming.

"I was under stress. And I eat a lot when I'm stressed." Hermione took a mouthful of chacos into my mouth. "This is yummy." Her mother grabbed the bowl of chacos and dumped them into the bin.

"Hermione, don't be so childish. Look at you. You must have put on at least 10 pounds…"

"20."

"It's not something to be proud of! Ooohhh… you'll be sorry you did this by the time of your wedding day."

"There isn't gonna be any wedding."

"You dare to tell that to your dad?"

"Well, no… but there will be no need to do that because he'll cry off the instance he saw me."

"Oh! So that's your plan! You're planning to drive him off, don't you." Her mother actually smiled. "Well… I don't think he's _that_ shallow."

"We'll see."


	3. Scene 3: The meeting

Scene 3: the meeting

"I'll take her." He was saying.

_The bastard. Was he blind?_ She was fuming to herself. _The guy didn't even gave me a proper glance and the way he said it was as if I was a horse going to be sold to him! Sure, he was handsome but his frown seemed to be permanently etched to his mouth. And his face was so serious, even my father seemed mildly taken aback. And what's with the hair?_

"I think my parents will be coming over early next month to discuss it in more details. Other than that, I think we're good." _And don't bother asking me. _

Hermione was looking down her plump hands (She wouldn't say fat because it's such an ugly word) and the lack of ring on her fourth finger was beginning to appeal to her. _How would it feel to get married to someone you hardly know. _Once again, she gave him an all over. He was really a good-looking man despite the frown and the hair. What she didn't understand was why he wasn't married, and better yet, why he wanted to marry her. She purposely ate like a pig these two months just to spite her mother and at the same time she hoped to discourage the man. _Well, at least she was right, he wasn't that shallow_, she thought dryly. Apparently her waistline (more like her lack of it) didn't matter much to him. She knew how disgusting she looked 20 pounds heavier plus the messy hair and her ancient spectacles. She also purposely wore her most dull-colored (the ugliest shade of brown) and unappealing (baggy and checked) blouse to match with her straight cut jeans (revealing her PLUMP legs) and yet he was undeterred.

Slowly, she smiled.

**A/N: Hey all, thanx for the reviews. this is my first fanfic so it's maybe a bit haphazard. this story is actually one i've written so long ago, and now i modified it a bit to suit hermione and draco's character. i just want to clarify here that this story is not based on life at hogwarts and they are not the way we know them. In a way, this is how i think draco and hermione will be in real life. Maybe I should put a bit of info for these 2 totally new characters. Draco is a successful rich businessman which come from an aristocratic family and Hermione as we know her, strive to be the best and is a commited executive and a successful one. I really hope u all can enjoy the way my story goes and I really appreciate all the reviews. I would appreciate it more if u give constructive criticism rather than just condemning it. Thanx once again.**


	4. Scene 4: 5 months later

Scene 4: 5 months later

"It's fortunate that you can get back to shape or I wouldn't, or rather, _you_ wouldn't be able to raise you head up during the big day."

"Oh mother. I've been through this before. I've lost more weight than this."

"Yeah yeah. Well, you're lucky the diet worked this time."

"Of course it does."

"Well, it's really nice to see you like this, Hermione. The first time I saw you, well, you weren't so… how do you say it, appealing." Her future mother in law quipped. She liked the way her future daughter in-law was built. _She was… shapely_, she concluded. She was not exactly beautiful, but she was definitely unforgettable for there was intelligence and a hint of arrogance sculpted on her undeniably sweet face.

"I was unappealing on purpose, Narcissa." Hermione replied laughingly. She tossed her shoulder-length wavy brown hair. "it was to scare him off."

"Well… you certainly are not going to scare him off with the way you look now."

"Well… I don't intend to. He wasn't deterred then, I doubt he'll be running off now. Anyway, I don't think he remembered me much. It was such a long time ago since we met. If I wasn't busy preparing for the wedding, I'd forget that I was going to get married, myself."

"Yeah… let's just hope he'd forgotten how you look like then…" Mrs. Granger called from behind the bar. "Though I think he must have hoped he'd forgotten about you… you were dreadful…"

* * *

Draco didn't forget about her. She was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. But that was not the thing that bothered him. It was the determined, rebellious look in her eyes that caught at him. He barely glanced at her then, but he knew she had given him the all over, and by God, he was the good-looking one, but _she_ had looked down _her_ nose at him. He definitely thought that she had a weird fashion sense but he knew that can be fixed.

He wasn't bothered by the lack of beauty in her, because he had been prepared. Obviously, a 29 year-old single woman who had to be match-made wouldn't be the prettiest of the lot. In fact, he preferred it that way to avoid any complication afterwards in their married life.

At the age of 29 himself, he was a successful entrepreneur and he intended to remain one by devoting as much time as possible to his work. He admitted that he was a workaholic and a pretty wife would just be a nuisance for him. Based on what he knew about her, she was also as much in love with her job like himself, and that was the most important trait that he was looking for in a wife, for he wasn't looking for a wife at all, he was looking for a partner. And just maybe, the plain, odd-looking executive was what he had been looking for all his life.


	5. Scene 5: The Wedding

Scene 5: the wedding

"Oh My God. _You_ are _gorgeous_. He wouldn't believe his eyes." Hermione's mother in law exclaimed.

"Let's hope so." She replied. Despite her lack of interest and her lack of enthusiasm, she was feeling as nervous as any other willing bride. And her pride had demanded that she looked her best during her wedding day, which lead to the crash-dieting and tons of exercises to bring her back to her lovely figure once again. With her hair swept up and covered by a veil, and her white dress she knew she looked lovely. She had known that she wasn't the prettiest in her family but she knew that she was the sweetest and that had caught the attention of others. While her sisters had been the heart of the party, she had been the one mending after the elders, playing hostess. Her loveliness had caught the attention of males but she was too proud and shy to show any affection at all to the opposite sex which was why she had been single until today. 

Until today. She straightened her dress and veil. Her future husband is currently waiting for her at the aisle and she is starting to marvel in the realization that she is finally going to be married.

* * *

He was dumbfounded when he caught the sight of his bride. Something was wrong with the picture. She appeared to be somewhat thinner than he remembered. He shrugged, it was probably the baggy clothes that made she looked so plump that night. They exchanged vows and when the minister pronounced that they are finally man and wife and told him to kiss his bride he lifted the veil and froze. 

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He almost withdrew to tell the people that she wasn't his bride when she gave him a small knowing smile. At that, he was mesmerized. It was her. He couldn't forget her eyes and it was there in her eyes, the mischief, the _arrogance_. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her for a long, long time.

* * *

During the reception, he could not tear his eyes off her. He tried to be discreet but his eyes had a mind of their own. Whenever she went away to greet some of her friends, his eyes will stray to follow her. When she was near, he pretended to be unaffected, but he found that he could not stop his hands from touching her, whether he was holding her hand, or wrapping his arm casually around her waist, or just touching the small of her back. Oh, she noticed, alright. Several times she tried to subtly, but firmly push his hand away but he would just drape his arm again. She wasn't the only one who noticed though, his friends were smiling leeringly at him, and when she was gone, they would tease him mercilessly. And he would only smile.

* * *

When she went back to her husband, Hermione found that his friends were shouting with laughter while her husband was smiling. She was puzzled but she would indulge him a while longer and ask him about it later in their room. 

_In their room_. That phrase brought her short. She didn't think of what would happen tonight. She had prepared for the wedding, but she had forgotten to prepare for her wedding night. She couldn't possibly let it happen tonight. They barely knew each other. She must look for a way to make him agree to wait. Yes, she must talk with him before they retire to their room, that way, it won't be awkward for both of them. She was still thinking about it when she reached her husband. He must have noticed her frown, because his smile was suddenly replaced by a frown too. A worried one. 

"Are you alright? You look worried. Are you tired? Do you want to retire to our room?" he whispered.

"No…no. it's just… listen… I have something to tell you." She started. 

"Ok. We'll just go to the elders and tell them we're going…"

"No...no!" it came out panicky. He frowned. "Ummm… no, we'll just talk somewhere here. Don't… don't tell them we want to go already… they might miss the point…"

A lazy smile spread across his handsome feature. "Ok… so… umm… let me tell my friends we are going to meet some distant cousins first so that we can go somewhere private. Ok?" She nodded in relief.


	6. Scene 6: The Talk

Scene 6: the talk

"So? What is it?" they were walking side by side by the sea. It was a bit chilly that night but his heat kept her warm. He was walking a little too close to her but it actually felt right so she didn't move away. She still could see the brilliant lights from the ballroom of their reception party at the other end of the resort, but eventually the darkness of the night engulfed both of them, and made her feel somewhat warm inside.

"Draco…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Umm… it's hard for me to say this because I'm a woman…"

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"I don't know how to start…"

"Go on."

"Umm… I'm sorry I'm the kind of person that speaks her mind. I don't know how to beat around the bush… so… I'm just gonna go straight to the point…"

"I say you're making a good effort at that."

"At what?"

"Beating around the bush."

"Draco." She glared. "Shut up." He smiled.

"Come on. Just tell me."

"I don't want anything to happen tonight." The words came in a rush. He immediately stopped walking. She turned to face him but she couldn't read his expression. 

"Go on." His voice was unusually quiet.

"I… well… _you _have to agree that we don't know each other. Heck, this is only our second meeting in fact. You… me… we… can't. We don't know each other."

He was silently staring at her. She bit her lip. "So… what happen after tonight?" he said eventually.

"We could try getting to know each other, like normal couples. I know we'll live together in the same room for a few days but, we are both adults, and we can control ourselves. We'll manage…" she was starting to talk nonsense.

"I understand." Was all he said. 

"Thank you." She was vastly relief that she unconsciously took his hand and laced her fingers with his. They walked silently afterwards before he suggested that they went back to the party. 


	7. Scene 7: The Wedding Night

Scene 7: the wedding night

Slowly, she removed her earrings one by one. She massaged the back of her neck a few times with her eyes closed and head tilted to a side, revealing a smooth neck.

_She was trying to entice me,_ he thought. She had retired a bit earlier than him that night and he let her because he couldn't make himself go to the bedroom and just look at her. So he stayed a while longer. After a half an hour, the teasing became more unbearable and he was literally pushed to his bedroom by his fellow friends. When he went inside, she had already changed into her dressing gown, and was seated at the dressing table. Apparently she didn't hear him coming. 

Slowly, he started towards her. She was still massaging the back of her neck and produce a lusty sigh that had his blood running through his veins. Slowly, tentatively, he reached out and put his hand on hers. She stiffened and her eyes flew open. Her gaze met him in the mirror and they continued to stare into each other even when he started to massage her neck for her. And, slowly, a smile played about her lips and she closed her eyes again, losing herself in his tender ministration. 

The massage soon became a caress, and she shivered but did not move his hand away. He slowly run one finger along the side of her neck to her shoulder and she tilted her head to give him better access. He could hear her small sigh. He almost smirked. Obviously, her talk of postponing their wedding night is just that, a talk. He had been a bit furious at first, but as quickly he accepted it because it was logical. He knew it was his fault because he didn't bother to visit her during their engagement but he didn't think that it was necessary then. How he wished he had, because then, he wouldn't suffer such disappointment tonight.

But then, maybe luck is still on his side. Maybe, he'll be able to get some action after all. Slowly, cautiously, without wanting to overwhelm and scare her into retreating, he ran his index finger along her collarbone. At this, she gasped, and grabbed his hand before it went lower. She was breathing deep, but she didn't open her eyes. He pulled her up and around towards him, so that her back was against him, and still she didn't open her eyes. He lowered his mouth to her neck and started to give her small kisses, while all the while, he was still watching her face in the mirror. When he nibbled her earlobe, a strangled whisper came from her, "Please.".

At that, he turned her around. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, and once again, she closed her eyes. 


End file.
